


Two Weeks, Four Hours, 15 Minutes

by KathrynElizabeth221



Series: The Madison Winchester Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynElizabeth221/pseuds/KathrynElizabeth221
Summary: Dean had always been taught to be the stronger person. The Stronger Son, The Stronger Brother, The Stronger Hunter.But Dean had finally earned himself a new title.The Stronger Father





	Two Weeks, Four Hours, 15 Minutes

Emotions were never something Dean was very good at. It wasn’t really his fault though.

All Dean has ever been taught to do was put up walls and never show how he really felt.

He’d always had to be the strong one in the room. The stronger older brother. The stronger son. The stronger Hunter. 

But Five Months 3 days and 14 hours ago, Dean earned a new title. Dean had to teach himself how to be the Stronger Father.

Dean had finally let down a wall. It took a long time, but he was finally able to just be happy. And was finally able to show love again, for Sam, and for their little girl.

But, Some walls were left high and strong. And there were some things Dean just couldn’t let himself do.

Like Hope.  
Or Believe.

Dean only let himself be happy about the present, and what’s already been decided. 

Sam is pregnant with their little girl.  
They’re naming her Madison.  
Madison Mary.  
He’s gonna be a dad no matter what. 

That’s all he’s let’s himself be happy about. He doesn’t let himself imagine what their little girl will look like, or what she’ll be like. He doesn’t let himself imagine a tiny baby girl with big dimples, wearing one of the many cheesy little onesies they’ve bought her.

Because he knows what can happen. He knows that this is the closest he’s ever been to having a normal family. He can’t let himself get attached. He’s learned his lesson one too many times.

He was going to let his walls down slowly, as it happened.

But it all came crashing down around him in a matter of seconds.

It happens so fast he doesn’t have time to process it. 

Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he holds a bleeding, screaming Sam to his chest. He can hear an echoing voice that sounds strangely like his own, telling Sam that everything is going to be okay. That their little girl is okay.

By the time he starts to try and put the walls back up, is when his little girl is born.

She’s blue and lifeless and tiny.

And she’s the most beautiful little girl Dean’s ever seen.

He tries to be strong. Strong enough to comfort Sam as their tiny, barely 1 pound little girl, is placed in his arms.

She’s so beautiful. 

She still looks as though she could be sleeping. Light, barley there wisps of dirty blonde hair fall into her face. Tiny dimples rest on her cheeks over a face full of freckles.

The doctors try to save her. But she’s too little, she had almost no chance. 

Dean tries to stay strong, he can’t let himself seem weak. He has to be the stronger person. Just like always.

But there’s a breaking point for everything. Nothing in life or this world lasts forever. 

Dean can’t take it anymore when they place his little girl in his arms. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

The first time he held her shouldn’t have been the last.

He should be crying tears of happiness, not the uncontrollable, heart-breaking sobs the are coming out of his mouth.

April 16th should have been his little girl’s birthday. It should have been the happiest day of his life.

But for the rest of Sam and Dean’s lives, that day will be a painful reminder of what they almost had. And what they lost.

They never got to meet her when she was alive. 

But they’re told she lived for about two hours, and fought through it like nothing they’d ever seen.

Like a true Winchester.

They’re told by the nurses that her eyes are a beautiful green, rare for a newborn.

Dean only gets to hold her for 15 minutes before they take her away.

He kisses her wispy hair and whispers his finally words to his baby.

“Daddy loves you Madison, always.” 

Then she’s gone. 

He sucks up his tears to try and comfort Sam’s hysterical sobs. He’s hurting worse than anything he’s ever felt before. Worse than any monster he’s ever fought. Worse than anything that’s ever killed him.

Maybe one day he’ll feel better. Maybe one day, they’ll try again. 

But they’ll always remember their little girl.  
Their Madison.

Both of them have a permanent empty space in their hearts for her.

Sam and Dean lost their daughter Two Weeks, 4 hours, and 15 minutes ago.

They’re healing, but they’ll never be the same. 

Nothing will be the same. 

And sometimes, that’s just how it is.


End file.
